


we're pretty and sick

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not an ounce of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, and ten tons of filth, bottom!Tim, dance porn, put me in the trash where I belong, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick wants to dance, you always say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're pretty and sick

Tim hadn’t meant to get so drunk. It’s just that Dick was _back_ and Jason actually came and no one was trying to stab _anyone_ and someone kept putting shots in his hand and for the first time in fucking forever he felt something that resembled happiness, so whatever. Shots it was. It got Jason to laugh without the bitterness and it loosened Dick up enough that he laughed at Jason’s stupid jokes and kept touching him, on his shoulder or his hair, like he couldn’t get enough and it just made Tim so damn _happy_ and only part of that was because of the alcohol.

“Stop smiling so much,” Jason says, though he’s still grinning about something Dick had said in his ear. “You’re scaring people.”

“Don’t listen to him, Timmy,” Dick slurs, leaning in. He put his hand on the edge of Tim’s chair but it slips, landing right on Tim’s thigh. “You’ve got the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen. You should smile all the time. Jason, tell him.”

Jason rolls his eyes, glancing down to see Dick’s hand on Tim’s thigh, then back up to Tim’s pink face. “He does have a pretty mouth,” He says, watching Tim’s blush spread. “I’ll give him that.”

“And pretty little hips,” Dick murmurs, making Tim’s face go an even darker shade of red, then his eyes light up. “We should dance.”

“I don’t -”

“Jay,” Dick says, shooting Jason a look. “Don’t you think we should dance?”

“But I _can’t_ \--”

Jason laughs and grabs Tim by the elbow, dragging him out of his chair. “When Dick wants to dance, you _always_ say yes,” he says next to Tim’s ear and Tim’s skin prickles all over as they both usher him out on the dance floor. 

When they find a vacant space, Jason slides behind him and Dick slips in front, hands settling on Tim’s hips and they start moving together like it’s the most natural thing in the world, like they’ve done this thousands of times before and maybe they have. Tim feels Jason like a furnace at his back, his breath humid against his neck, Dick’s hands practically swallowing his slender hips. 

“C’mon, move,” Jason murmurs next to his ear and a shudder ripples through Tim’s entire body. 

“I --”

Jason laughs. “Like this,” he says and grabs Tim’s hips right above where Dick’s hands are, helping him roll his hips against Dick’s. 

Dick just grins and reaches out, brushes Tim’s sweaty hair out of face. “See? You _can_ dance.”

Tim’s not sure he’d call being sandwiched between the two of them grinding against him _dancing_ , but hell if he’s going to argue. 

Eventually, with Jason and Dick’s help guiding him, Tim falls into a rhythm, looping his arms around Dick’s neck and just letting the music tell his body what to do. Dick’s hands stay low on his hips, but Jason’s wander everywhere, up his back, down his sides, slipping under the edge of his shirt to skim over sweat-slicked abs. 

Tim has the vague knowledge that he’s extremely drunk and that there is no way in hell he’d be caught dancing in some club, glitter falling into his hair, if he _wasn’t_ , but he’s also sort of thankful for it. Trapped between the two of him, so close he can feel Dick’s breath on his cheek, Jason’s voice hot in his ear when he asks him if he’s having fun, it’s like some deep-seated fantasy come to life. He doesn’t think his night can get any better than this.

And that’s when Dick leans over Tim’s shoulder and sticks his tongue down Jason’s throat. 

“Oh my god,” Tim says, too quiet for them to hear over the music. It only lasts a moment, but Tim’s pretty sure the image will be seared into his mind forever. 

Then Jason’s mouth is hot and wet against his neck, right below his ear and Dick’s hands are sliding up and under Tim’s shirt as Jason sucks on his skin. He’s probably going to leave a bruise and fuck, Tim’s already thinking about what he’s going to look like when he walks out of here, sweaty and marked up, hair sticking up all over the place, clothes all messed up. People with think he’s been, well, doing exactly what he’s doing.

“Fuck,” he says, then a little louder so they can hear him. “ _Fuck._ What’s -- what’s going on?”

He feels Jason grin against his skin. He looks up and Dick’s just staring at him, thumb sliding over the slick jut of his hipbone where his jeans have slid down. Dick’s pupils are blown and he licks his lips, exchanging a look with Jason over Tim’s shoulder, then looks back at Tim.

“You wanna go home?” Dick asks him, still stroking Tim’s hip, making it incredibly hard for him to process anything. 

“With _us_ ,” Jason emphasizes next to his ear and rolls his hips against him and Tim’s eyes get really wide. 

“M-my place is the closest,” he stammers out and behind him Jason barks out a laugh and slaps his ass. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here then.”

 

***

 

They take a cab over to Tim’s place and Tim, of course, gets squished between both of them in the backseat, Jason’s hand on his knee and Dick’s arm around his neck, drunkenly nuzzling his hair and telling him how much he _loves_ dancing. 

They finally get to Tim’s place and Jason and Dick can’t keep their hands off each other while Tim digs his keys out of pocket, dropping them because he’s too busy watching Jason slip his hand into Dick’s back pockets and _squeeze._

Dick moans and Jason smirks at Tim over Dick’s shoulder. “Gonna get that door open some time today?”

Tim manages to tear his eyes off of them long enough to fit the key in the slot and get the door open. He barely has time to flip the lights on before Jason is pushing him back against the door and claiming his mouth, getting his hand up under Tim’s shirt. Tim’s skin is still slick with sweat and glitter but Jason tells him he tastes sweet after he drags his tongue down his throat. 

Tim looks over his shoulder and sees Dick, gaze so dark and hot he wonders how it’s not burning a hole straight through Jason, and Tim just wants to touch him so _bad._

“Jason,” he gasps when Jason’s teeth nip at his neck. “Bed -- _oh_ \-- room.”

“Yeah,” Jason says. “Good idea.”

He lets Tim lead the way, unfamiliar with the layout of his new place and hops onto the bed once they get there. Tim turns to look at Dick and Dick just pulls him in, putting his mouth everywhere Jason’s had been, on his throat, on his ear, kissing the taste of him out of his mouth. 

“Look at you,” he says, rubbing his thumb over a bruise on the side of Tim’s neck. “Got us all over you, Timmy.”

“Not _all_ over,” Jason says from the bed, tone laced with innuendo and crawls on his knees to the edge of the bed where Dick’s backed Tim up, slides his hands under his shirt and lifts it over Tim’s head in one swift movement, then shrugs out of his own, tossing it on the floor. “Not yet.”

Tim shivers when he feels Jason’s bare chest against his back, his hands settling down on his hips then sliding to the front where he and Dick are nearly pressed together to unbutton his jeans, but Dick catches his hands.

“Tim,” he says, looking at him with the most serious expression Tim’s seen on his face all night. “Sure you’re okay with this?”

Tim gives a hysterical little laugh. “God yes,” he says and reaches for Dick’s shirt, tugging and yanking it up his chest and over his head and Jason takes that as the go ahead to keep doing what he was doing. 

Dick kisses him again as soon as his shirt’s off and Tim runs his hands down his chest, feeling the ripples of muscle and scar tissue there. He’s seen it all before but never like this, never when he could just bend down and put his mouth wherever he wants, tongue each of Dick’s nipples to hardness, map out every inch of skin with his fingertips.

Jason gets Tim’s pants undone the rest of the way and starts sliding them down his hips, making an appreciative sound. “Jesus, do great asses just run in this family or what?” He says and Tim makes a noise against Dick’s mouth when Jason leans forward and bites his ass through his boxers, leaving behind the wet imprint of his mouth. 

“Careful, he bites,” Dick grins and Tim laughs softly against his shoulder. He’d thought in the cab ride over that it might be weird once they got to his place, that they might sober up or whatever that had happened while they were dancing would fade away, but it’s not. Everything’s the same as it always is with them, just with less increasingly less clothing.

Jason licks a strip up his spine, then around the shell of his ear and Tim moans softly and leans back against Jason’s shoulder. “Hey, you know what you should do?” Jason murmurs next to his ear. “You should let me watch you suck his cock.”

“Oh god,” Tim whispers and Jason chuckles against his neck.

“Thought about it, haven’t you?”

Tim looks up and meets Dick’s eyes, nods, sees Dick’s eyes go darker. Jason hums in appreciation against his skin. “Bet you’re real good at it too, mouth like that,” he says and Tim’s already fumbling with the button on Dick’s jeans, catching his fingernail in the zipper when he tries to rip it down too fast. His hands shake as he gets down to his knees and tugs Dick’s jeans down, hooks his fingers into his boxers and gets them down too, his mouth salivating when Dick’s erection springs free, already glistening with precome at the tip. Tim licks his lips. 

“He’s got the prettiest cock, right?” Jason says and Tim has to agree, can’t keep himself from bracing his hands on Dick’s hips and swiping his tongue over the head of his cock to taste him. 

“Oh jesus, Tim,” Dick groans. “ _More._ ”

So Tim obliges, curls his hand around the base and sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, moaning at the feel of it on his tongue, the taste.

“Oh fuck that’s good,” Dick groans out as if it’s just one word, grabbing the bedpost to steady himself, and Tim takes him in deeper. Behind him Jason moves to sit on the edge of the bed to watch, pushes Tim’s hair out of his face and holds it back so he can see his pretty mouth stretched around Dick’s cock. 

“Damn, that’s gorgeous,” he murmurs, watching Dick’s cock slip and slide out of Tim’s mouth with obscene, wet noises. “You were made for this, weren’t you baby?”

Tim moans a little around Dick, cheeks flushing at the affectation, and Dick moans, reaches for Jason. Tim can hear them kissing over his head, little wet noises and the soft sounds Jason makes against Dick’s mouth and it makes Tim so fucking _hot_ that he sucks Dick harder, faster, sloppier, saliva and precome smeared all over his mouth and down his chin, sucks on the head while he works the rest of him with his hand.

“Oh god,” Dick moans above him, reaching down to fist his hand in Tim’s hair. “Ah, _fuck_ , you’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Jason smirks, but he looks down at Tim. “You don’t wanna swallow you better pull off now, ‘cause he’s fucking close.”

Tim doesn’t pull off and Dick comes half a second later, hips bucking against Tim’s face and flooding his tongue with his release. Before Tim’s even done swallowing him down Jason hauls him up and kisses him, hard and filthy, sucking on Tim’s tongue, licking the taste of Dick out of his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Dick breathes out and collapses on the bed, naked and glistening in a sheen of sweat. “That was _amazing_.”

Jason‘s looking at Tim like he pretty much agrees, palming his dick through his jeans. “Get on the bed,” he says to Tim and Tim does, climbs across to the side opposite of Dick, leans back against the pillows and watches Jason divest himself of his pants and his boxers, tries not to stare at his dick, but mostly fails. His jaw is sore as hell from going down on Dick, but still, he doesn’t think he’d mind if Jason were to crawl up his chest and just use his mouth. The thought sends a shiver up his whole body and makes his cock twitch. 

Jason crawls between his legs and kisses his way up his thighs, rubs his face against Tim’s dick through his tiny boxer-briefs, breathes him in. He runs his tongue along the length until he finds the head and mouths at him forever through his boxers, until the fabric is sopping wet with Jason’s spit and Tim’s precome, until Tim is shaking, hips arching up to meet Jason’s mouth. 

“Ja--Jason,” he stammers. “Come _on_.”

Jason smirks against him. “Ask nicely, baby bird.”

Tim rolls his eyes, grits his teeth. “I _hate_ you.”

“Not nice,” Jason hums and moves his mouth lower, nips lightly at Tim’s balls through the fabric, then rolls him in his mouth.

“God, _please_ ,” Tim cries out, shame suddenly not something he cares very much about. “I need...your mouth...on me.” He pants, twisting the sheets beneath him in his fingers.

Jason grins as he peels Tim’s briefs off of him, spreads his legs wide and leans down, dragging his tongue all the way up Tim’s shaft before completely taking him down until his nose grazes Tim’s pelvis. 

“ _Jason_ ,” Tim gasps, arching off the bed and Dick chuckles softly next to him.

“He used to have a gag reflex, you know,” he says fondly. “Guess, heh, we got rid of that.” 

“Oh my _god_ ” Tim groans, both at the feeling of Jason’s throat fluttering around him and the image he can’t get out of his mind now of Jason gagging around Dick’s cock. Then Jason pulls all the way off of him with a wet pop and Tim’s about to say something really nasty about that when Jason leans down and does this thing with his tongue around the ridge of his head, jacks him hard and fast for a few seconds, then kisses the tip, smearing his lips with precome, then looking up at Tim and licking them clean.

“Holy jesus _fuck_ , Jason,” Tim gasps out and Jason just grins, slides his mouth back over him and starts to blow him like it’s his fucking job, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down on him, little swirls of his tongue occasionally, humming around him and moaning sometimes, the little vibrations of his lips around Tim’s cock making him lose his mind. 

Dick eventually sits up a little and palms the back of Jason’s head, guiding him onto Tim’s cock, making him go faster and deeper, and Tim just props himself up on shaky elbows and _stares._ Jason looks up at him with his mouth full of his dick, moans when Dick’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling on it a little, and It’s too much. He’s overwrought with sensation, with the entire _idea_ of what they’re doing, with Dick’s eyes on him, watching them like he’s never seen anything so hot before in his life. 

“Come on, Jay,” Dick says to him encouragingly. “I wanna taste him in your mouth.”

And Tim doesn’t have time to even warn him before it happens, the world exploding in bright white behind his eyes, Jason’s mouth constant and insistent, swallowing him down and licking every drop from him until Tim cries out, too sensitive. Then Dick’s kissing him, hand cradling his face and curling his tongue around his, pulling away to murmur sweet things against his mouth. Then he reaches for Jason and pulls him up and Tim watches Dick suck on Jason’s tongue the way Jason had done to him after he’d sucked Dick off, hears Dick groan when he tastes Tim on Jason’s tongue. 

Tim feels like he’s _dying._

He watches Dick greedily kiss Jason for a few minutes, hands all over him, Jason just giving as Dick takes, making a hot noise against Dick’s mouth when Dick curls his hand around Jason’s cock and strokes a few times. 

“So,” Tim says once his words come back to him, drawing them out of each other. “Is anybody going to fuck me?”

Dick nearly chokes, but Jason just grins down at him. “Oh, that would be me,” he says. “Since you assholes already got off.”

“Mmm,” Dick says, settling against the headboard, giving his cock a slow, lazy stroke. “This is my favorite part.”

Tim lifts an eyebrow as Jason rummages around for lube. “You guys do this often?”

Dick laughs. “No. Well, once with Roy. And once with Roy and Kori. And --”

Tim lifts _both_ eyebrows. 

“There was that time with Bruce,” Jason says, returning to the bed with a small bottle of lube, laughing at Tim’s face. “I’m _kidding._ ”

“Still, I do love this part,” Dick says, watching Jason squeeze some of the lube out onto his fingers and slip one of them inside Tim, leaning down to catch his little gasp-moan with his mouth. “Watching Jay, it’s my favorite. Watching him fuck _you_ \--” But he doesn’t finish that sentence, the look in his eyes saying plenty.

Tim gasps when Jason adds another finger and he rocks back down on them. “God,” he pants. “Feels so good.”

“Mmm,” Dick hums. “Jay’s good with his fingers.”

“Yes,” Tim hisses when Jason adds a third, moans at the stretch and still pushes down on them. “So fucking good.”

“You like getting fingered, don’t you?” Dick asks him and Tim blushes, but he nods anyway. “Bet Jay could get you to come again, just from his fingers. They’re like magic.”

“Ain’t just me,” Jason adds, smirking against the inside of Tim’s thigh. “Dirty little slut’s fucking himself on them.”

“Oh fuck,” Tim gasps, a ripple of pleasure curling inside of him. “ _Please._ ”

“Please _what_?” Jason antagonizes him, curling his fingers just so that he feels his _spine_ curl.

“ _Fuck_ me,” Tim gasps out.

“God, you’re easy,” Jason grins and slips his fingers out of Tim, squeezing a bit more lube into his hand to slick himself up. He hooks his arms under Tim’s knees and drapes his legs over his shoulders, lines himself up and slowly thrusts inside of him. “Oh _fuck_ you’re tight.”

Tim can’t say anything, reduced to sounds and noises he only ever lets himself make when he’s alone, whimpering and moaning and whining high in his throat when Jason rocks into him, usually too embarrassed to sound so slutty and desperate with anyone else. But he’s already sucked Dick’s cock and he’s got Jason buried inside of him, so he figures that cat’s kind of out of the bag. 

“Harder,” he gasps, digging his fingers into Jason’s shoulders and Jason grins down at him. 

“Like it rough, huh?” He says, snapping his hips and drawing another pornographic moan from Tim’s mouth. “I’m _so_ surprised.”

“Jason,” Dick says roughly and his voice washes over Tim, reminding him of how close he is. “Stop being an ass and give him what he needs.”

Jason narrows his eyes and slows the roll of his hips just to spite him. “Maybe I don’t like it rough,” he says, watching Tim’s eyes roll back in his head with every painfully slow slide of his cock inside of him. “Maybe I want to go _slow_. Take him apart, fuck him till he’s screaming then pull back, keep driving him to the edge for hours until he’s so hard he’s a sobbing, begging, beautiful mess.”

Tim makes a noise like crying.

“ _Jason_ ,” Dick says sharply and Tim turns his head to look at him and _he’s_ the one who looks like a mess even if Tim’s the one being slowly tortured, his dick completely hard again, flushed and dripping at the tip. 

“Yeah okay,” Jason says, tightening his grip on Tim’s hips and slamming into him, drawing a loud groan out of Tim’s mouth. “Maybe next time then.”

Tim is blissfully thankful for Dick then, for somehow managing to have some kind of control over Jason and make him fuck him like he needs him to, fast and hard, hips snapping against Tim’s, the hot sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room and making his head spin. He’s aware he probably sounds ridiculous but he can’t help it, Jason hitting his prostate now with each deep thrust, and suddenly he realizes it’s not just him. Jason’s sounds are mingling with his own, curses and groans, dirty, filthy things, and then sweet, murmuring words about how _good_ he is, how fucking _perfect_ he feels around him that makes Tim’s face go hot. 

He likes the way Jason looks like this, hair sweaty and curling around his ears, his face open and exposed in a way it never is. He’s beautiful, Tim’s always thought so, but when he comes with Tim’s name on his lips, surging forward, his face an inch away from Tim’s, Tim wants to keep him just like that, forever. He forgets about his own dick for a minute and how badly he needs to come and just grabs Jason’s face with both of his hands, kisses him through it, running his hands down Jason’s arms and back and just holds him for a minute, kissing Jason’s neck as he pants against his shoulder and tries to catch his breath. 

Dick watches them, just transfixed by how gorgeous they are together, watches Jason whisper something into Tim’s ear and feels a weird tug of jealousy until Jason pulls out of Tim and Tim’s crawling over to him, crawling up his legs and straddling his lap.

“Your turn,” he whispers next to Dick’s ear and lifts up to his knees. Dick gasps when he feels Jason’s hand on his cock, then Tim’s sinking down on him and _fuck_ , he has the _best_ life. Tim’s hands are pressed flat against his chest and Jason’s kneeled behind him, hands on his hips, guiding Tim up and down on Dick’s cock and all Dick has to do is lie there and get fucked.

“Slut,” Jason grins against Tim’s neck and Tim leans his head back, baring his throat, basically begging Jason to mark him up even more. 

“Feel so good,” he tells Dick as he rolls his hips, eyes glazed over. “Inside me.”

Dick grabs his face and sits up, claims Tim’s mouth as Jason shoves him down on his cock. Tim moans into his mouth and Dick swallows it down, chases it with his tongue. “Love you like this,” Dick tells him, mouthing at one side of his neck while Jason works at the other. “Should be like this always, stretched open for me or Jason to fill you up. You like it, right? Being ours?”

Tim shudders all over. 

“Mmm, I like that,” Jason says, dragging his teeth over Tim’s shoulder. “Ours.”

“ _Please,_ ” Tim gasps, too lost in the feeling of their mouths, their words, both of them touching him all over to even know what he’s asking for. 

“Shh,” Jason says next to his ear. “Dick’s got you.”

Then Dick’s hand is on Tim’s cock and Jason’s teeth are sinking into the most tender spot on his neck and Tim comes so hard Jason has to hold him down, shouting and throwing his head back against Jason’s shoulder as his body quakes with it, coming all over himself, all over Dick.

“ _Christ,_ ” Dick says and thrusts inside of him a handful of times, each brush over Tim’s prostate making him cry out but Jason holds him through it, arm across his chest, kissing his neck, his back, his shoulder, until finally Dick shouts his name and Tim feels him come inside of him. 

He’s vaguely aware of Jason lifting him off of him and lying him down on the bed next to Dick. He comes back with a warm rag and cleans them both of up, then slides into the bed next to him and pulls the sheets over everyone. He pulls one of Tim’s arms over his chest and Dick curls up at his back, kissing the back of his head. 

Dick falls asleep almost instantly, softly snoring into Tim’s hair and Jason’s almost there when Tim shifts and makes a noise like he wants to say something. 

“What?” Jason asks, not unkindly, just exhausted. 

“Um,” Tim says, worrying with his lip. “I was just wondering. If this is, you know. Just a one time thing or.”

Jason doesn’t look at him or even open his eyes. “Did you miss the part where you’re ours?”

Tim grins and settles in between them, closing his eyes. Right before he drifts off, he thinks he feels lips brush his forehead and hears a softly whispered, _goodnight, Tim._


End file.
